Nothing Says I Love You Quite Like a Vasectomy
by cheekymice
Summary: Ryan realizes that his sex life has consequences. AU humor and smut with a hint of plot. This is the TBC? after 'Breaking The Cycle'.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Nothing Says I Love You Quite Like a Vasectomy.  
**Rating:** M  
**Beta:** mel39.  
**Pairing:** Ryan/Missy.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own The OC, Ryan or Benjamin McKenzie.  
**Set:** AU humor/smut with a hint of plot.  
**Notes:** This is the TBC? after Breaking The Cycle. Remember this is an AU...so Ryan and Theresa never happened here.

**Nothing Says I Love You Quite Like a Vasectomy.**

Ryan pulled up outside the refuge and waited for Missy to come out. If he went inside, they'd never get away and it was a long road trip across country. He was looking forward to seeing Danny again.

Missy came out pulling a little case on wheels. Ryan got out the car and heaved it into the trunk.

"What have you got in here…bricks?" he joked.

Missy didn't laugh.

He thought that the idea of two weeks away from work on a road trip with many motel stops on the way would make her at least the tiniest bit happy.

"Hey, you okay?"

She turned to him and frowned. "No…I'm late."

Ryan looked at his watch. "I said I'd be here at eight and it's two minutes to, so I'd say you were right on time."

Missy rolled her eyes. "No Ryan…I'm late."

"Huh?" Ryan furrowed his brow. Missy almost screamed as she saw the cogs whirring slowly in his brain.

"A week late, to be precise."

Missy saw the look of horror appear on Ryan's face as the realization of what she'd just said hit.

"What…but…what…how?" Ryan spluttered.

Missy sighed but had to smile at the sight of her boyfriend staring at her with his mouth open like a guppy.

"How? Well, Ryan, let me begin … you remember a few weeks ago you got that glint in your eye? We'd both just gotten over that vomiting bug and you said 'to hell with using a condom' even though I said we should because of the whole me being sick thing…."

Ryan continued to stare at her. He looked a little green now.

"But you douched after…right after, you leaped out of bed and…" He said weakly, a red tinge now flushing his cheeks making him look like an over ripe apple.

"Yes I did, Ryan, but what can I say, one of your swimmers must have gone for the Olympic record in the front crawl 'cause I'm late and I can't think of any other reason for it. I'm never late…ever."

Ryan swallowed thickly and began to sway a little.

Missy rolled her eyes despairingly.

"Jesus, Ryan, crouch down and put your head between your legs before you fall down."

Ryan looked like he was about to argue but then all the color drained from his face and he quickly sat down on the curb, putting his head in his hands.

Missy sat next to him and rubbed his arm.

"Sorry." He looked up at her after a couple of minutes. "I kind of freaked out there."

"Welcome to my world, I've been doing pretty much the same thing every time I think about it."

"Shit, what are we going to do?" Ryan asked helplessly.

"I take it from your less than ecstatic reaction that you're not ready to become a daddy yet?"

Ryan turned and widened his eyes.

"Are you telling me that you're ready for this?"

"No way, I'm scared shitless. What the fuck are we going to do?"

"Panic." Ryan replied simply and put his arm around Missy.

* * *

Panic was what Ryan was trying to avoid, even though all his instincts told him he should run for the hills and hide. This was not happening, except it was. To be quite honest, he and Missy had sailed too close to the wind on many occasions in the past and for that he had to kick himself – damn his male innate instinct for shunning a rubber – but, somehow, they'd always managed to dodge the bullet. And recently things had been bliss, thanks to the pill. Why couldn't he have just put up with the condom for a few lousy days after Missy's sickness bug?

Despite the circumstances, they both agreed to continue with their road trip. It had all been arranged weeks ago and Danny would be heartbroken if they cancelled at this short notice. Besides, if they cancelled then Sandy and Kirsten would want to know why and he sure as hell was not looking forward to breaking the potential news to them. They would fucking kill him. All the late night embarrassing conversations he'd had with them both where he'd assured them that he was being responsible would come back to bite him on the ass big time.

And that was his problem. Complacency had set in, and so had the urge never to want to wear a restrictive, desensitizing and uncomfortable sheath on his cock ever again. So when they'd both spent the best part of that weekend in utter misery chucking their guts up, the relief at feeling better, coupled with the lack of any real energy from puking, had made all good sense fly out of the window. He'd been hard, Missy had been there, and although she'd warned him that they'd have to be careful, he'd been too caught up in the moment to listen. He didn't carry condoms anymore, thanks to female contraception, and he hadn't wanted to stop and go get some – well what man in his right mind would? He was sorely regretting that decision now. He took a sideways glance over at Missy as he drove. The way she twirled her hair around her finger in an obsessive way he could tell that she was regretting his rash decision it as much as he was.

One thing was for sure; he and his dick were in the middle of a very serious falling out at the moment - although he had to admit to a tiny mouse squeak of pride that one of his 'boys' had appeared to triumph against the odds.

He looked over at Missy again and cast an eye down to her stomach. Was his baby growing in there? At this exact moment in time were a bundle of cells frantically dividing and multiplying into a genetic ball of Simpson and Atwood DNA? The thought caused his own stomach to flip flop. Shit, what had they done?

* * *

They didn't talk much on the first leg of their journey. Ryan was relieved about that. It gave him time to get his head around the possibilities; alas, it also gave him time to imagine trying to break the news to his guardians and Seth. Boy, he was not looking forward to that. Ryan pulled the car up outside the motel they'd chosen for the night, signed in and carried the bags to their room. The huge double bed that dominated the room did not seem like such a prize now. Missy obviously had the same thought because she looked at the bed ruefully and turned to wince at Ryan.

"Is it just me or does that bed not hold its usual appeal?"

As he looked over at her, Ryan was struck how young Missy looked all of a sudden, not like her usual brash self.

He took a deep breath and made a decision.

"You okay to stay here? I'm going out for a bit, I won't be long."

Missy looked suddenly like she might cry. "Where're you going?"

Ryan closed the gap between them and pulled Missy into a tight hug.

"Hey, I'm not running out on you. I promise. I'm going to get some shopping. Get us some food and stuff so we don't have to go out tonight. I don't know about you but I don't want any company right now other than you."

" 'Kay," Missy muttered into his shoulder.

"Whatever happens we'll work this out together."

Ryan kissed her on the top of her head.

"I won't be long."

Ryan found the place he needed without too much trouble. The guy behind the desk at the motel had smirked as Ryan had asked for directions to the nearest late night drugstore. Ryan wasn't stupid and knew just what was going through the guy's head but he chose not to rise to the bait and just let the guy carry on with his innuendos and winks.

He walked up and down the aisles until he came to where he wanted to be. It was kind of ironic really that they lumped all the 'adult' stuff together. Tubes of lube and every type of condom known to man kind of jarred next to the myriad of pregnancy testing kits – almost like the cosmos was rubbing it in to people like him. Ryan waited for a middle-aged woman shopper to pass before he picked up one of the long boxes and started to read.

Ten minutes later he was non the wiser. Some proclaimed to accurately show results on the first day of your missed period, some had digital displays, some showed one line, some had two lines. There were pink lines and there were blue lines. They talked about oestrogen levels and hormones – until his head wanted to explode. And he was quite frankly mystified with the instructions on some of the packets. He was out of his depth; he who could work out differential equations in his head was stumped when it came to this. So he did what any self-respecting man would do when confronted with having to buy 'woman's things – he bought one of each. He also bought a gross of condoms. It was a little like shutting the gate after the horse had bolted but he felt better for having picked them up.

The trip to the counter had been fun; he had blushed to his roots when the two girls behind the counter had made faces at each other when they saw the contents of his basket. So maybe twenty condoms and five pregnancy testing kits were probably a bit unusual in the same basket, Ryan mused, and yes, it was a bit of a contradiction, but the muttered comment one had made saying 'you've been busy' mortified him. He could picture the conversation when he left the store. They probably had him pegged as some sort of lothario who spent his time dispensing pregnancy-testing kits to women up and down the country.

Finally escaping from the drugstore, he then stopped off at the market to purchase some no alcohol beer, bread, cheese and some fruit. After reflecting on the contents of his basket, he went back and added a huge supply of chocolate and candy bars for Missy and some cigarettes for himself. He felt mean about that and hid them in his jacket. Missy had already talked about not smoking just in case, and, fair play to her, she had not had one all day. Ryan, however, felt that he might just need them later if the blue – pink – line or lines came up. He grabbed a six- pack of sodas and added those to his purchases just in case Missy needed help to pee. He could hear Kirsten's voice in his ear telling him not to say the word pee and gave an inward groan. He certainly had not expected to be spending the first day of their two -week road trip in a motel bathroom watching his girlfriend pee on a stick, nope not what he'd imagined at all. One thing was for sure, bought condoms or not, his dick had slunk back into his body in shame and Ryan wasn't sure whether it would ever function again after this.

He wasn't ready for this.

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Nothing Says I Love You Quite Like a Vasectomy.  
**Rating: **M  
**Beta:** melanie39.  
**Pairing:** Ryan/Missy.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own The OC, Ryan or Benjamin McKenzie.  
**Set:** AU humor/smut with a hint of plot.  
**Notes:** This is the TBC? after Breaking The Cycle. Remember this is an AU...so Ryan and Theresa never happened here.

**N****othing Says I Love You Quite Like a Vasectomy.**

Part 2

Ryan opened the door to the motel room and found Missy sitting cross-legged on the bed. He dumped the paper bags down next to her and climbed onto the bed. 

"See, told you I wouldn't be long." He leaned over and kissed her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I've just been thinking about stuff."

"Me too." Ryan pulled one of the bags over to him and upended it. Boxes of condoms and testing kits rained down from the bag and fell at Missy's feet. Ryan blushed slightly and swept all the condoms onto the floor. Missy picked up one of the kits.

"How many of these did you buy?"

"I didn't know which one to get so I covered our bases." Ryan gave her a crooked half-smile.

Missy picked up each one and examined it carefully. Ryan sat quietly and watched. She stacked them up and placed them on the nightstand next to the bed.

"As I said, Ryan, I've been thinking." She turned and faced Ryan.

"Whatever the outcome of the test is then this is going to change us, right? I mean things will never be the same again for us after this. We'll be too damn scared to be free and easy again if I'm not, and if I am…"

Missy let the words hang in the air. Ryan swallowed.

" If I am …pregnant, then we have to make decisions, big decisions and I'm not sure I'm ready for that right now."

"What are you saying?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I don't know about you but I've been looking forward to this vacation for weeks. Two weeks on the road, just us, with no distractions, but if I take this test and it's positive then things will change, right? I'm not sure I want to know yet. Can we just forget about this and just be us for the next two weeks?"

Ryan felt his stomach flip-flop again as it had been doing on and off since this morning's little revelation. He didn't want to wait; he wanted to drag Missy into the bathroom to take the damn test right away. He needed to see if he'd fucked up his life some more through his blatant stupidity. He stared at Missy as she looked uneasily into his face. And that's when it hit him - that he hadn't only potentially fucked up his own life but Missy's as well, and hell, if they were going to have the baby he'd probably fuck that up too. He felt sick.

"Ryan?" Missy questioned. He realized that she was waiting for him to say something. As much as Ryan wanted to ask her just to take the test right away he knew he couldn't. This wasn't about him. He wouldn't have ultimately to make the choice whether to keep the baby or have a termination. He wouldn't be the one carrying a child for nine months, then having to go through God knows how many hours of excruciating labor. And as much as he was willing to do whatever was needed, he wasn't the one who was going to be tied up for at least the next eighteen years. What was another two weeks in the grand scale of things?

Ryan hugged Missy close. "Whatever you want, Missy, whenever you're ready."

He felt Missy relax for probably the first time since this morning and he realized that he'd made the right choice. Fourteen days was not long…right?

* * *

Ryan spent most of that night awake. They'd gone to bed early, after eating, and fallen asleep pretty much immediately. It seemed the best thing to do, as a huge white elephant had entered the room and had sucked all conversation out of them. Acting normally for the next two weeks was obviously not going to be easy with the looming spectre of a baby hanging over their heads. At 2a.m. he'd woken and prospect of further sleep had vanished.

He tossed and turned, unable to stop his mind working in overdrive. Finally, as his watch hit 4a.m., he'd decided to get up so he didn't disturb Missy. He pulled his jeans on and snuck outside for one of his illicit cigarettes. As he sat on the curb one turned into four, the smoke gradually calming his jangling nerves. He had a silent argument with himself as he puffed away. He could seriously kick his own ass. What could be easier than sliding a thin sheath of latex over his dick? Okay, there was something un-sexy about having to stop and grope around for a condom and then there was the whole embarrassment of having a girl watch in fascination and sometimes amusement as you rolled it on, but that was definitely preferable to this feeling. If he'd just done that then this wouldn't be happening. He'd be having the time of his life with his girlfriend on vacation instead of sitting in the dark sneaking cigarettes. There was a time in the not so distant past when he was just damn grateful whenever he got the chance to tear the edge off a little square of foil because it meant that he was going to have sex. And wearing one wasn't so bad. Okay, so it was like taking a dive into the pool with your clothes on but if the weather was hot enough, then the cool wetness of the water was just as refreshing with your body covered. When had he become such a purist?

He flicked his cigarette into the parking lot and got up with a sigh. Well, it was too late now to rethink his actions. What would be would be. He opened the door to the room quietly and listened to the deep, even breathing coming from the bed. He crept past into the bathroom to pee. Missy had moved all the tests onto the cistern of the toilet at some point in the night, Ryan looked balefully at them. One of these small, long thin boxes would tell his fate in less than fourteen days. It was hard to believe that something that cost less than five dollars could hold so much sway over him and as he stood there he began to ponder on how something so cheap could purport to be ninety nine percent accurate. He began to panic…what if these things weren't accurate? How accurate could just peeing on something be? What if it lulled them both into a false sense of security – told them that they had joyfully avoided becoming teen parents only to find that a couple of months later Missy started to get thick around her middle? What if he'd bought substandard tests? What the fuck did he know about such things…the drug store had been like an oven inside, maybe these things needed to be kept cool to work properly? Ryan picked up a box and scanned the myriad of small print to check. It said that they had to be kept at room temperature but that store had been hotter than the sun. What if that affected the results? He opened the box, took out the leaflet inside, and continued to read - it all seemed very scientific, mentioning human chorionic gonadotrophins and implantation at every turn but Ryan's scientific brain told him that any science test worth its results needed a control to make sure. His tired eyes squinted at the packet and read the instructions…. hmm ten seconds, he could manage that if the pressure in his bladder was anything to go by. What better control subject than him?

He tore open the foil wrapping and pulled out the plastic wand unclipping the end, exposing the papery strip. He unzipped and counted to ten. Then came the delicate operation of finishing peeing, tucking himself away whilst maintaining a hold on the test with one hand. There was a reason men weren't supposed to multitask, he thought, as he narrowly avoided dropping the test into the bowl. Now all he had to do was wait for three minutes to see if this thing was useless as a chocolate fireguard. By rights this thing should show an invalid reading as he sure as hell hoped he had no female hormones in his body. He was staring so intently at the white and blue plastic stick in his hand that he didn't hear the door open behind him.

"Please tell me you're not pregnant as well?" Missy's amused voice made him jump and drop the wand on the floor.

"I was…I was just…" Hell, he had nothing. The absurdity of the situation suddenly hit him and he quickly dropped the test into the trash. He turned and gave a sheepish smile to Missy. She shook her head at him and retreated back into the bedroom. Ryan washed his hands and looked at his reflection in the mirror above the sink -one thing was for sure. By the end of the two weeks he was going to have to be committed, straightjacketed and the works because if this was day one then things were only going to get worse. He switched off the light and made his way to the bed. He pulled off his jeans and tried to ignore Missy giggling to herself. He eased himself under the covers and hoped that she never told this little story to Summer because then for sure Seth would find out and he'd never hear the end of it. He smiled into the darkness as Missy still emitted little chuckles of amusement.

"You know I'm going to make you regret laughing at me."

"But you looked so cute stood there waiting to see if the lines were going to come up…I just wished I could have seen your face if it had shown positive." Missy gave a yelp as Ryan launched himself onto her and started tickling.

"So you think it's funny, huh? I'll give you funny," Ryan growled, pinning her arms above her head with one hand so she couldn't struggle so much. He laughed as she started to beg for mercy.

And that's when his predilection for being on top of Missy reared its head. They both lay stock-still and processed this familiar sensation. Crap, he shouldn't be feeling remotely horny after the telling off he'd given his dick earlier but his member was no respecter of the situation they were in.

"Sorry." He went to roll off Missy but she wrapped her legs around his ass.

"What part of me wanting this vacation to be normal included a no sex rule?" Missy breathed into his ear.

"Isn't that what got us into this?" Ryan breathed back, desperately willing his dick to behave but only succeeding in making himself harder.

"No - what got us into this was you going ahead without wearing a condom and me letting you. I, for one, will go mad if you're planning on abstaining from sex the whole trip out of a sense of guilt. They do say it's a great stress reliever and if anyone needs a de-stress right now it's you. Need I remind you of what you were just doing in the bathroom?" Missy grinned up at him. "If I remember correctly we now have more than enough condoms if that will make you feel better… even though I'm safely back on the pill." Missy added.

"But…" Ryan started to argue.

"No buts. We agreed that we were going to continue this trip like this morning had never happened and that means doing what we do best at every opportunity. Look at it this way, it might be the last trip like this we get to take together."

Ryan bit his lip as Missy shifted her hips and started to grind her taut stomach up into him. Sweat started to form on his brow, he was powerless against grinding.

"Come on baby, you know you want to and it won't change anything. Please." Missy wheedled.

"You sure we should be doing this?" he asked.

"I'm the one begging you, remember?" Missy chuckled.

"Maybe I like you begging me?" he said softly.

"You think I don't know what pushes your buttons by now?" Missy reached over and cupped her hand around his balls. He groaned as she rolled them in her palm and pulled at the soft skin surrounding them - he knew he was sunk when her mouth found his and she entwined her tongue around him.

Ryan flipped over and grabbed down at the floor where his panic induced bulk drugstore purchases lay. He picked up a box and pulled off the cellophane with his teeth, he extracted one and kept it in his hand as he turned back to Missy.

"Okay, but I'm definitely wearing a condom from now on, just in case…you know…"

"I never thought I'd hear those words from your lips, Ryan."

"Get used to it…." Ryan busied himself with untangling himself from the sheets and unfurling the condom onto himself.

"I wish I had a tape recorder to get this down for posterity." Missy said as she shucked off her tee.

"You think I really know what I'm saying at this point?" Ryan tossed the discarded foil over his shoulder and sat with his hard cock in his hand. God, he was so weak, he thought to himself. Half an hour before he was swearing off sex for life and now he was desperate for it.

He pushed Missy down onto the bed and started to thrust his way inside. Something came to him with a blinding flash and he pulled out before he got half way in making sure he held the condom on as he did so.

"Ryyyaaan?" Missy sat up as he knelt between her thighs with a frown on his face. "What now?"

"Is it safe? I mean…if you are…" He choked on the word. "Pp-pregnant…is it safe to …you know …do it like we normally do or do we have to take it slow or something? I don't want to hurt it if you are…you know."

Missy couldn't see in the gloom of the room but she was pretty sure he was blushing for what was probably the tenth time today. She was torn between wanting to laugh at him and wanting to cry. What he said was so sweet and naïve. For an intelligent man he was so obviously out of his depth, but that comment was pure Ryan.

"Admittedly, you are pretty healthy but I'm sure even your dick can't hurt something which probably is less than a millimetre long at the moment … if I am pregnant, and we don't even know I am, yet."

Missy watched as he stared at her stomach. It was as if he was processing this new information. She was dismayed as he finally pulled his eyes away and removed the condom from his rapidly softening dick.

"Oh shit…I can't do this." The enormity of it all hit him again, killing any desire he'd had. He flopped back onto the mattress and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Oh Ry, you're just freaking out again. It'll be okay." Missy reassured although her voice didn't sound so sure.

Ryan propped himself up on his elbow.

"I'm sorry, I'm the one who should be comforting you. I just can't get it out of my head that we might be having a baby. Shit Missy…we could be having a baby. It doesn't get much bigger than that, does it?"

Missy wrapped her arms around herself.

"Do you love me?"

"God… yes!" Ryan sat bolt upright.

"And I love you. So, whatever the outcome, whether we decide to keep it or whatever, we'll still love each other?"

"Of course." Ryan frowned.

"So we'll be the same as before, nothing has changed …really changed between us. It's just there might be a third person in this relationship to love?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

Then Missy went and said something that just about killed him.

"You'd be a great father," she said quietly but with conviction.

Ryan lay back on the bed poleaxed. Missy thought he'd make a good father. No one had ever shown that level of conviction about him over something so huge before.

"You think?" Ryan turned his head towards Missy.

Missy laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, I think. You know I've never told anyone this before but I fell pregnant when I was eighteen. I didn't even tell the guy about it. I just broke up with him because he was such a loser. Just the thought of that fucker fathering a child made my blood run cold. So I went and had a termination and never felt any real remorse over my decision but this is different, Ryan. As much as this scares the shit out of me, part of me is so happy that this has happened again, that it's with you." Missy shifted against him. " I'm already imagining you building tree houses for this kid. I can picture you teaching him to ride a bike, showing him how to play soccer and actually understanding what it does mean to be a proper father not like some of the ass holes I've been with in the past -who quite frankly would have run off five minutes after I told them I had missed a period. Stupid, huh?" Missy faltered. " I mean, I'm not saying that no matter what I want to keep him if I am pregnant, but, you know…I'm coming around to the idea that it wouldn't be the worse thing in the world if we did want to keep it. I know I've had longer to think about this than you but that's what I feel."

Ryan tightened his arms around her, touched at what she'd just told him.

"So, it's a boy, huh?" His voice managed an unattractive break as he spoke. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah…a scruffy mini you with a mop of blond hair and a cheeky grin. Scrapes on his knees and scuff marks on his shoes, the works."

Ryan laughed.

"But what if I want a girl, a little fireball with blond hair, a temper and a knack for getting into trouble just like her mom?"

"Trust me, Ryan, you wouldn't want a mini me. I ran my mother ragged." Missy propped herself up on Ryan's chest. "Seriously though, Ryan, there are worse things that could have happened."

So Missy had skipped past the sleepless nights, the dirty diapers and the fact that he'd have to give up all hope of going to college and get a job to support them. But as Ryan thought about it there _were _worse things in life to contend with. He'd lived through them, as had Missy, and she did paint an attractive picture. The tight band that had been clamped around his chest since hearing the news loosened and he felt himself breathe properly for the first time.

He pulled her up so she was level with his mouth and kissed her.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Missy asked, when they came up for air.

"For making me see that you are the best thing that's happened to me in a long time, that I'm an ass for freaking out so much over this and for making me see that we'll get through this."

Missy smiled at him.

"So, are you going to kiss me again?"

Ryan puckered up, then pulled back.

"Did you just say all that so you could get into my pants?" he asked indignantly.

Missy gave him a wink.

"You're right…I've changed my mind. I don't want a mini Missy, she'd wrap me around her little finger just like her mother."

Missy smirked.

"Just grab a condom and hope I'm not having twins."

Ryan slapped her on the ass. "If you have twins, you're on your own."

And although he still felt like he was drowning but at least he was coming up for air now.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Nothing Says I Love You Quite Like a Vasectomy.  
**Rating:** M  
**Beta:** melanie39.  
**Pairing: **Ryan/Missy.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own The OC, Ryan or Benjamin McKenzie.  
**Set:** AU humor/smut with a hint of plot.  
**Notes:** This chapter is very smutty.

**Nothing Says I Love You Like a Vasectomy**

Part 3

Julius Humbucker looked at his travel clock again and groaned. He burrowed his head further under his pillow and muttered a plea to God. Why did he pick this particular motel to stay in when there were other motels scattered all along his route? Why did the universe see fit to punish him by placing him in this room next to the noisiest, horniest couple known to man when all he wanted was a decent nights sleep? He paid his taxes on time, he didn't litter, he didn't push in front of old ladies at the cash register - he was a good man. He was a good man who needed his sleep; selling insurance up and down the country was a tedious enough job without adding lack of sleep to the equation.

Maybe he was being punished for his little bout of eavesdropping earlier on in the evening. He'd admit that life for a fifty-something salesman on the road was a lonely one. A balding myopic man with a paunch was not a catch even for the needy, loose-limbed women that always seemed to hang around the bars near where he stayed when he was on the road. So when during his nightly Jeopardy marathon he'd heard the first faint squeaks from the bed next door he'd turned the sound down on his set and listened. He'd been ashamed to say that he'd even pressed his ear up briefly against the wall but as the rocking increased there was no need to stay huddled on the bed and he settled back down to enjoy. He'd blushed, as the rocking and squeaking sounds became a steady banging as the headboard of the bed in the next room knocked against the dividing wall. He'd 'touched' himself when he heard the young woman's voice moaning through the wall but even he had become uncomfortable at the grunted yells of 'harder' 'fuck yeah' and 'oh God' that were tainting his room. And as ten minutes (that's all he'd needed) stretched into forty-five he was seriously cursing his parents for not having the good grace to name him Ryan. Julius was totally blaming his fey name for never having had an experience like the one that was happening next door. He knew one thing and that was whoever this 'Ryan' was - he possessed the skills that Julius himself would never hope to obtain, stamina being one and from the woman's frequent cries of 'Jesus Christ' a close link to God obviously.

What had started out as a welcome and enjoyable chance to jerk off to the soundtrack of a real life porn film now was just way beyond a joke as it entered into the umpteenth hour of intermittent copulation noise. And the night manager had been no help whatsoever. He had just huffed and eventually torn himself away from the TV to go and have a talk to 'them'. Julius had hovered close by in the hope of catching a sight of the elusive but noisy occupants in the next room but all he'd seen was a very muscular shoulder and arm open the door and heard the low gravely voice apologizing and promising to keep it down. Julius gave a snort at this…seeing as the couple had been at it for pretty much a full eight hours on and off – he certainly doubted the young man's ability to keep anything 'down' for longer than half an hour.

Now it was four-twenty a.m. and the noisy lovemaking had started yet again.

Julius just wanted to sleep but as the familiar paced sounds of bedsprings squeaking started up again he settled on burying his head under his pillow to dull the sounds.

* * *

"Oh… God… Missy." Ryan gulped air into his lungs and wound his fingers into the sheets. "We're going to get thrown out."

Missy peered down from her vantage point on top of Ryan. "This is a motel, what do people usually come to motels for?"

"Believe it or not people do use these places to sleep." Ryan gasped and grabbed fistfuls of the bedding as he stifled a groan and involuntarily jerked his hips upwards. Every muscle ached, he was sore in places you shouldn't be sore and he was dog-tired but he couldn't seem to get enough. Missy was right. Sex was a great stress buster and boy they must have both been really stressed if the past few hours had been any indicator. After their heart to heart and Missy's pep talk on sex and pregnancy it was like someone had opened the floodgates on their hormones and normal business had resumed. Now that Ryan knew he wasn't going to be potentially giving his kid a flat head or a thoroughly good poking every time he thrust he was a happy -if somewhat still paranoid- man.

Ryan shut his eyes as Missy slowly rotated her pelvis on him, moving with such deliberate poise that it wrung all the last vestiges of brainpower from him. Everything was centred on his groin and the painful sensations that told him that he should really tell her to stop now if only to preserve his manhood so it might live to fight another day. But just as he was on the verge of telling her that they should really call it a night she'd speed up her measured pace and the previous delicious pain would mingle with his body's natural endorphins, causing him to forget everything again and just focus on keeping his hands tightly on Missy's hipbones to help keep up the rapid pace.

Missy stretched her arms up over her head and lifted her hair up from the nape of her hot, sweat slicked neck; the room was stifling and smelt of the heady scent of sweat and sex. She kept her arms wrapped around her head as she moved, knowing it elongated her torso and showed her already perky breasts to their best advantage. She watched Ryan's eyes as they roamed her body knowing that he was taking in her display and liking it.

Her body was sapped of any energy after their long marathon but still she kept her hips moving, not wanting to break the spell. They had always been energetic in the bedroom department, Ryan was quite frankly always up for it anytime, anywhere but something had exploded this evening and they were both caught up in a frenzied maelstrom of deep seated sexual need that neither of them was willing to relinquish.

Finally having talked about the very real possibility that she was pregnant had thrown open the doors on their relationship. They had gone from a couple who were together because they were young and compatible - to a partnership that was now based on a very real issue, an issue that hit home, that they would perhaps spend the rest of their lives together now, barring the usual shit that happened to partners. It was a strange thought and one which Missy was still getting used to. She loved being with Ryan, that was a given, but she had never really thought beyond the day to day and had never really focused on a future with Ryan. It was not because she didn't see a future but she was just not the type who thought that far ahead with things, she was always a here and now girl. She knew that the same realization had hit Ryan and it was that that had set off the drawn out fornication frenzy they were currently hell bent on.

After hours of activity, she now didn't even have the energy left to be her usual noisy self, the occasional moan was all she could manage, but the feeling of Ryan inside her was still making her insides spasm and driving her onwards, even though her body was gradually giving up on her. She rocked her hips back and forth, the sweat that swathed their bodies making her slip and slide against his pelvis, and to be honest, she was thankful for the extra help. Ryan was watching her with his eyes half closed and she knew he was feeling as sapped of strength as she was but his ragged breathing and the look on his face told her that he was still in the zone. She renewed her efforts, picking up the pace driving her hips forward until she could feel him hit deep inside her again. She leaned forward and placed her hands against his chest and let her hair cascade down around her face as she pitched back wards and forwards, sucking the hot air of the room into her lungs in an attempt to refresh her flagging body. Finally she just let her arms give out and lay down flat against his chest and panted. She gave a defeated laugh.

"I give in… can't…go… on."

Missy felt as well as heard the laugh Ryan gave as it reverberated through his body. He gathered her hair up and away from her face and spoke.

"You done?"

"Mmm…no energy left…sorry… I think I've died." And she was done in every sense of the word, she'd be walking like John Wayne for the next few days at least and this was just day one of their trip. Missy felt her mind wander, turned to mush from goodness overload.

Than she felt him lean down, his lips brushing against her ear; his hot breath still managing to send shivers run down her spine.

"That's a shame because I was going to ask you to bend over the end of the bed."

Missy didn't know if it was the timbre of his voice that sent the blood pumping around her body at an increased rate again or the delayed realization that although she was done, Ryan clearly was not. She felt a renewed interest in her core as Ryan tilted his hips. She lifted her head and looked at him, the heavy lidded, feral expression he still had on his face held a direct hotline to her clit sending a hurried message to her brain that she might have been a bit hasty in assessing her previous tired state. He obviously saw the shift in her state because he managed to give a lascivious grin that would have made a nun strip off her habit and sit opened legged.

She shifted off Ryan with indecent haste and scooted around the bed. Her legs could barely hold her anymore and she relished the support the mattress gave as she lay prone, offering her ass to Ryan. Missy watched as he languidly got up, stripping the now somewhat pathetic looking condom off as he did so, she had not been careful in ensuring the thing stayed on as she had gotten off. She was surprised to see Ryan pick up a fresh one and roll it on expertly as he walked. She smiled and wondered just how long that little self-imposed rule would last with him. The smile was wiped off her face as she felt a stinging slap to her ass. She gasped and felt another blow. She was just about to open her mouth to say something when she felt him push inside her, Missy let her head fall back onto the bed and shut her eyes as this new assault awoke her libido and threw a bucket of cold water over her slumbering brain.

She didn't quite know where Ryan had dredged up the renewed energy he'd tapped into but was glad he had. He slammed into her again and again, his body slapping against her ass and hitting her high and hard with such a delicious tattoo that she felt her body respond yet again with the burgeoning twinges of a building orgasm. One thing was sure she was thankful to relinquish all the work to Ryan and just lie there and let him take control of the reins, his hands on her hips moving her as he wanted. She found her vocal cords again too and started to goad him on, telling him what she wanted…needed. The force of Ryan's thrusts was sending the bed forward with each pass, so the headboard started its own mating ritual with the wall again.

Bang, bang, bang…there was something so hot when inanimate objects started to join in with the fucking that she felt her insides clench and twitch again and again. His strong hands roamed her back, stroking her, caressing her, sending her nerve endings wild. One hand eventually found its way to her head. Missy felt her head snap back as he wound his fingers through her hair and pulled as the other gripped her shoulder to give him leverage. She gave a moan, unable to control herself when he did his cave man display. She started to call his name over and over as she lost it and just let the intense waves grab her and wash away all the troubling and conflicting thoughts that the past week had presented to her. The thumping of the bed was joined by another sound, a dull thudding and an angry voice from the other side of the wall telling them to 'please keep it down'. She would have laughed but her brain chose that moment to finally implode as she felt Ryan pump himself inside her and he all but shouted the exclamation of a drawn out 'Arghhhhhh' causing the wall to be thumped vigorously again. Ryan dropped like a stone at the end of the bed. Missy turned and watched as he lay on the floor looking like a kid who had just eaten all his Christmas candy. She scooted her body up the bed and lay, waiting for her heart to regain its normal beat. She couldn't help but laugh when as she was just drifting off to sleep a disembodied voice from the vicinity of the floor asked.

"Are you gonna apologize to the guy next door in the morning or am I?"

* * *

Julius awoke to find the room in bright sunlight. He sat bolt upright and looked at his travel clock. It told him that it was eleven-thirty; he was usually on the road by nine a.m. at the very latest. He cursed and leaped out of bed.

* * *

The sound of the shower rumbling on in the next room woke Ryan. He grabbed blindly at his watch on the nightstand next to him without opening his eyes. After a moment of getting his brain into gear he opened his eyes and squinted as the sun assaulted his retinas. Shit, it was eleven thirty-five they had hoped to be on the road by nine a.m. every morning. He cursed and leaped out of bed.

* * *

Ryan loaded their luggage into the trunk and watched as Missy approached with a box full of coffee and donuts, the breakfast of champions. He took the cup that Missy offered and yawned.

"I got you a double espresso, two jelly and two powdered." Missy smiled. "You certainly earned it."

Ryan grinned and watched as a portly man with a bad comb over and horn-rimmed glasses came huffing and puffing over to the car parked next to them. The guy looked harassed and his mood did not appear to improve any when he dropped his briefcase and mini suitcase, both of which sprung open - one sending a mini typhoon of papers billowing across the lot, the other spilling out underwear and socks. Ryan put his coffee down and started to chase the paper, gathering up as much as he could. The man looked on the verge of tears as he stuffed his clothes back into his case. He looked so much like a little fat Buddha as he struggled to bend down and pick up his belongings that he had to give a warning look to Missy to stop any comments he knew she was dying to make in their tracks.

Ryan was in the process of handing back a sheaf of papers to the guy when Missy called a warning to him about his coffee, which stood precariously near to his own left foot. As Missy called his name Ryan was bemused to see the thanks die on the man's tongue and a look of what appeared to be pure dislike flash over his face. The man snatched his property back and got into his car, muttering and glaring at him. Ryan picked up his coffee and watched him start his car and roar off.

"How rude was that?" Missy said as she watched the car disappear into the distance.

Ryan laughed and picked up one of the donuts, taking a bite.

"I think we might have just met the shoe thumping occupant of the room next to us."

Missy picked up a donut of her own.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"Because he looked as tired as I feel." Ryan took another bite of his donut and raised one eyebrow.

Julius cursed his mother again as he drove. Not only was 'Ryan' still only a kid, that thought alone was enough to stick in his throat, knowing that a kid had had probably more sex in his short life than he'd had in his fifty-seven years but he also had the good looks and clear skin of someone who had never encountered acne in his life and his girlfriend matched up to the very vivid image he'd built up in his head over the course of the night.

Julius sighed.

Things would have been so different for him if only his mother hadn't christened him Julius.

**Tbc.**

** R+R and I'll be your best friend forever.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Nothing Says I Love You Quite Like a Vasectomy.  
Part 4.  
**Rating:** M  
**Beta:** None as Melly- moo is away.  
**Pairing: **Ryan/Missy.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own The OC, Ryan or Benjamin McKenzie.  
**Set:** AU humor/smut with a hint of plot.  
**Notes:**This is the TBC? after Breaking The Cycle.

**Nothing Says I Love You Quite Like A Vasectomy**

Part 4

Ryan stuffed another French fry in his mouth and watched Missy as she spoke. They weren't supposed to be talking about 'it' but the conversation kept swinging back to the subject. It seemed like every time Missy went to the bathroom the past few days she came back a strange mixture of happy, upset, and wanting to talk. She'd swing between angst that her period still hadn't made an appearance and having suspiciously misty glint in her eye that she might be pregnant. Now he'd had time to think about it he was still terrified beyond measure but a tiny, tiny part of him was getting broody at the idea and that terrified him more. Missy was now looking over at a couple and their newborn that were sitting at the next table. Missy was getting mushy. Ryan was getting uncomfortable.

"They're so small." Missy was openly ogling the little pink scrap.

Ryan watched as the mother jiggled the baby. It had started to bleat in the way that only newborns could. It was a trembling cry that tugged at the heartstrings and made you want to cover your ears, rush over, and hug simultaneously.

Ryan shovelled a few more fries into his mouth and turned back to Missy.

"If you are…you know…then you'll be pleased that they are so small because…" He made a wincing sound and screwed up his face. He watched as Missy paled and turned back to her food, suddenly interested in her plate again.

"Thanks for that." She ripped a bite out of her burger. " You can bet that in the delivery room I'll be squeezing your balls tight with every contraction just to let you know what it feels like." She smiled sweetly making Ryan have no doubt that if the worse came to the worse she would indeed be inflicting extreme amounts of pain on him. Ryan took a gulp of his soda to cover up the sweat that had just formed on his top lip at the thought. Missy looked pleased with herself.

* * *

"Seth, I'm going now. I'm fine. Missy is fine. We are having fun, no domestics, we are not staying up too late and I'm not telling you anything else got it." Ryan raised his eyes to the heavens. "And no I'm not answering your mom's question as to whether I'm wearing clean underwear." He could hear the older Cohen's laughing in the background as Seth relayed he answers to them.

"You can tell Seth that I'm not wearing underwear this trip." Missy said loudly. Ryan laughed as Seth choked the other end of the phone.

"Goodbye Seth." Ryan shut his phone and grinned. "You know he's going to tell the Cohen's what you just said don't you?"

"You think I care?" Missy grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the rollercoaster.

"Uhh uh. No way." He dug his feet into the ground. They were at a fun park just outside Madison but Ryan failed to see what was fun about half the rides. Missy had suggested one more motel stop before they had to succumb to separate rooms at Danny's house – Mrs Robert's not so subtle hint at no fornication under her roof and he'd jumped at it. Ryan had rung ahead and cited traffic as to why they would be arriving in the morning now. Danny had been placated with a trip to the very same fun park they were now in. But now Ryan wasn't so sure his heart could cope with the idea of two trips to a carnival in two days but Missy had been persuasive saying that these places were much more fun at night when most of the kids had gone home. He had perked up at the promise her words held but so far all she had done was drag him onto one white-knuckle ride after the other. He was not happy.

"Come on…you chicken?"

"Yeah…no way am I going on that." Ryan looked up at the loops and dips. Missy whispered in his ear, Ryan gulped.

"Okay." He nodded and let Missy lead him to the back of the line. Five minutes later Missy was sat next to him with her hands in the air screaming with glee whilst he was wishing he were dead. His knuckles were white from holding onto the grab bar with a death grip, his jaw was clamped shut so tight his teeth ached and he thought he was having a fucking heart attack. He tried shutting his eyes but not knowing which direction the cart was going to go in was worse than seeing the sky beneath him as they whizzed upside down. He almost fell out off the platform in his haste to get out of the rollercoaster. He stood for a second with his hands on his knees wondering if he was going to throw up the hot dog he'd eaten twenty minutes before, Missy was being no help, she was laughing at him as she'd done after pretty much every ride which he'd had 'problems' on. One thing for sure he was not doing this again tomorrow. Missy could go on all the rides with Danny no matter how much the kid pleaded; he was keeping his feet firmly on terra firma from now on.

"Let's go." Missy broke though his thoughts. He stood up slowly and took a tentative breath. His gut appeared to be behaving again.

"Back to the motel?" He asked hopefully, his mind snapping back to the whispered promise that got him on the ride of death in the first place.

"Nope." Missy walked off wiggling her hips as she did so. He followed because he was a man and was powerless to a swaying female butt. He found himself standing outside a ride as Missy went to talk to the bored looking carnie type who sat in the booth. He watched as the guy suddenly sat up straight and stared at her boobs as she talked. He laughed to himself as the guy nodded his head in agreement with something Missy was saying and held out his hand for whatever Missy was holding out for him. The carnie was practically drooling when Missy turned back and blew him a kiss as she walked away.

"What was that all about?' Ryan asked nodded to the guy who was now also obeying the code by looking at Missy's ass as she walked back over to where he stood. Missy smiled enigmatically and held her hand out to him.

"New ride, no heights this time I promise." She led him to a garishly painted gondola and stepped in, pulling him forward as she did so. Ryan looked up and grinned.

"Now _this_ I can handle!"

The gondola started on its slow journey through a curtain of sparkly silver beads that parted revealing a gloomily red-lit tunnel that smelled of stagnant water and mildew.

"What is that smell, has a skunk died in here?" Ryan wrinkled his nose.

"This is the 'Tunnel of Love' so stop whinging and put your arm around me buster."

"The decor kinda says red light district more than romance but I can go with that." Ryan stretched his arm out in an exaggerated move reminiscent of a teen movie and rested it along the back of the gondola and slid his butt along the wood of the bench so he was flush with Missy's body. " So what happens now?" He asked not so innocently.

"I think the norm is we make out." She replied.

"That so?" He lent forward and kissed Missy, pushing her down in the seat. "I'd hate to disappoint the ride."

The gondola came to an abrupt stop a minute later with a loud clanking noise. Ryan lifted his head.

"What the fuck?"

"Call this your prize for being a brave boy earlier. I paid for the guy working this to go on a long break." Missy sat up and pushed her hair behind her ears. "A loooong break…" She repeated as she turned the tables and pushed him down in the seat, climbing onto his lap. "So… do you want your prize now?"

"God yeah…" Ryan pushed his hands under her shirt and crept them up her bare back. "What did you have in mind?"

He asked the question but his dick already knew the answer and was rising up steadily to let him know. Ryan felt Missy's hand move from his chest and make it's way downwards thankfully letting him know that she had the same idea as his dick had.

Missy shifted and soon she was kneeling awkwardly between his out stretched legs, well as outstretched as they could be on a cramped fair ground ride. She un-popped his button, and slowly pulled down his zipper, grazing his length with her nails as she went. He lifted his ass as she pushed his pants down out of the way, the varnished wood felt rough against his ass but he didn't care. All thoughts went out of his head and he let the 'Saigon backstreet' vibe of the tunnel take over. He rested his head against the back of the gondola as Missy took his cock firmly in her hand. She held him for a while watching his face as she licked her lips, she knew that drove him crazy. He watched under half closed lids as she lowered her head and lazily tongued his balls, licking and probing her tongue over his skin. He stifled a groan as she moved on and ran her mouth up and down his hard shaft; Missy had skills in this department and knew just what he liked by now and boy was she doing everything. She quickly moved on to flicking her tongue over his sensitive ridge and tip time and time again. He whimpered when she eventually opened her mouth and sank her lips all the way down to the base. Ryan ran his fingers through her hair as her head started to bob up and down. Her mouth was so warm and wet, so damn inviting but he managed to keep his hips still and give her free reign.

Ryan could feel himself start to peek in an embarrassingly short amount of time, the warning being a warm tingle that radiated at the base of his spine then worked its way to his balls - he totally blamed the rocking motion of the boat and the added sensations it was causing on his lack of control. Ryan started to tense, Missy stopped the suction hold she was using and let his cock fall from her mouth with a wet slurp and looked up at him. He wasn't sure whether he was relieved or pissed off.

He definitely chose relieved when Missy stood up and bent down to shimmy out of her panties. Oh god, it was one thing to get blown on a ride; it was another to do the wild thing. His dick twitched in anticipation and a vein in his neck pulsed in excitement.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked as Missy climbed back into his lap. An image of the gondola starting up again and an audience of late night fun seekers at the exit watching them fucking came onto his mind. Her answer was to start kissing him deeply, probing her tongue into his mouth as she rubbed herself against him. That was a good enough answer for him. He decided to go with the flow and relax, he liked kissing and he liked kissing more when his dick knew it was going to get some action.

There was a moment of awkward fumbling, as he fished in his back pocket for a condom, no mean feet when his pants were around his ankles and Missy was biting his neck but he accomplished it and triumphantly brandished the condom to Missy. She took it with an impressed look, Ryan was rather proud that he still had not weakened on that front, maybe _this_ was what his therapist called personal growth? He stopped thinking of his shrink as Missy slid the slippery condom on and glided herself down onto him. He pretty much stopped thinking of anything at that point and let his body take over. Hands, mouth, tongue and teeth came onto play and nothing else mattered – nothing except Missy and her tight muscles and firm thighs- that and the rhythm her hips were keeping.

Ten minutes later he was a boneless mess incapable of speech. His heart was probably racing faster than it had done on the rollercoaster and he was certainly sweating more. He buried his face into Missy's neck as he came, breathing in the scent of mimosa, sweat and excitement.

"I think I like this ride best." He managed to gasp out.

"Me too."

He was just zipping himself up when the gondola started on it's journey again.

"Of course you do know that the guy at the entrance was probably watching and getting his rocks off don't you." Missy said with a laugh as she righted her bra and smoothed down her top.

Ryan avoided the guy's eye as they exited the gondola, Missy waved.

* * *

Ryan dried himself off and put on a pair of sweats. He folded the towel and routed around in his wash bag for his deodorant and toothpaste, he couldn't find them yet again- they had a habit of finding their way into Missy's bag. He opened the bathroom door and was just about to ask if she had purloined his toiletries again when he saw Missy standing staring at herself in the long mirror that lined the inside of the wardrobe. She turned to the side and stoked her stomach; she had obviously stuffed a pillow or something under her tee to simulate a bulge. His breath caught in his throat. She was so lost in thought, her hands moving over the lump like it was the most precious thing in the world that she didn't notice him. He stood unsure of what to do. Should he say something? He felt like he should but the words stuck in his throat. He bit the inside of his cheek and watched for a few more seconds before he quietly shut the door.

He lent against the wood and cursed his cowardice. He walked over to the closed toilet seat and sat down, everything coming back to him like bullet to the gut. Shit, shit…just as his started to relax about the situation something threw him for a loop again. The fantasy of the situation was fine he could cope with that. They could fool themselves that it wasn't happening, they could continue to screw like a couple of carefree teens out for fun and ignore it for a while but it would not go away. And when they did talk about it, it seemed almost so unreal and distant like it was happening to someone else that it didn't sink in sometimes but then in moments like this, reality kicked in and sucked all the oxygen out of his body leaving him once again gasping for air.

And the reality? If Missy was pregnant then they both knew and had talked about having some major decisions to make, one decision being a termination. That had come up, it was a factor- they had both been honest about that from the start but from what Ryan had just witnessed it looked like Missy was more and more coming around to the idea of having the baby. He ran his fingers through his hair and lent forward.

Think...but his brain couldn't come up with anything constructive to get himself out of the situation he found himself in.

He really needed someone to talk to about this. He weighed up his options…Seth was a no go. He'd get too excitable and couldn't be trusted not to tell Summer, who'd then tell Marissa and so on. Sandy…No! Kirsten…double no. His brother…definitely not, he'd just pat him on the back and tell him to run away without a backward glance.

He was on his own with this one he decided.

If he was man enough to get a girl pregnant then he was man enough to deal with it.

Except he wasn't, he so wasn't. He knew he had to seriously suck it up and face this. He wasn't ready but it seemed like Missy was.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Nothing Says I Love You Quite Like a Vasectomy. Part 5.  
Rating: NC17  
Beta:Melly- moo! pets beta melanie39.  
Pairing: Ryan/Missy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own The OC, Ryan or Benjamin McKenzie.  
Set: AU humor/smut with a hint of plot. 

**

* * *

**

**Nothing Says I Love You Quite Like a Vasectomy **

Chapter 5

No matter how hard Ryan tried to put everything to the back of his mind he couldn't quite pull it off. He was fine all the time he had Danny to distract him. He and Missy took Danny on trips to the movies, they went skating in the local park (at Danny's insistence), and they even managed to fit in a couple of trips to the carting circuit out of town. They had fun all the time they were busy. It was when they were alone that trouble hit. Ryan could feel a wedge being driven between him and Missy and he knew that he was the one to blame. He hated seeing the confused look on her face as he answered her pleas for any type of conversion with one word grunts and even though he knew how much he was hurting her he couldn't stop himself. He was always the same when things weighed on his mind and he knew it would only get worse if he didn't confront what he was feeling. That last bit of advice was care of his shrink who kept telling him to open up when he was feeling backed into a corner instead of retreating further into the shadows, but that was easier said than done, thank you Freud.

Becky's mom obviously could sense that something was going on with them. Even if Danny was oblivious she wasn't - and no matter how many times Ryan had tried to put her mind at rest that things were great between him and Missy he could see that she wasn't quite buying it. He supposed that the deathly silences that descended on them of an evening when Danny had eventually been led kicking and screaming up to bed told a tale, as did the heavy sighs and the way that he had been avoiding Missy's eye as much as he could. He had even shunned sneaking into her room at night as his sex drive had diminished as his anxiety levels had grown. The thing was, he was freaked; there was no two ways about it. He was fucking scared at what he'd seen from the bathroom doorway. The way Missy had looked as she gazed at herself in that mirror seemed so natural and somehow right for her, but as much as he tried to get his head around it – it was wrong for him right now. He wasn't ready at all and he had never felt the gap in their ages as much as he did right now. He was eighteen, Missy was twenty-three and those five years obviously counted. He knew nothing about the so called biological clocks that the glossy women's magazines he'd seen Missy reading kept going on about, all he did know was that in his eyes they were too young and they both had way too much baggage to allow them to undertake having a baby lightly. They had already discussed this once, in depth, but Ryan was twitchy now that things seemed to have changed. He had convinced himself that Missy was pregnant and that she had already made up her mind that she was keeping the baby no matter what. Who was he to try to change her mind if that was what she really wanted?

* * *

He'd spent another sleepless night tossing and turning on the small single put up bed that Mrs Roberts had put up for him in the den. He'd watched the sun come up again and was washed and dressed two hours before the rest of the house stirred. It was their last day and as much as he loved spending time with Danny he was looking forward to leaving. He was flipping bacon when Becky's mom came downstairs wrapping her robe around herself to ward off the imaginary cold chill of the morning air. 

"Morning." He concentrated on the contents of the pan.

"I feel like a bad hostess, this is the third time this week that you have been up before me cooking breakfast," she replied.

"Sorry, Mrs Roberts…"

He caught the disapproving look she gave him but he still didn't feel comfortable being on a first name basis with her. "Sorry… _Jean_…I should have asked if you minded. I'm used to being the first one up, I like the time alone to…." He trailed off.

"Alone to think?" She stood beside him. "That is what you were going to say wasn't it?'

He gave her a half smile. "Yeah, the morning is when things are clearest."

"Ryan, I don't mean to pry but would any of this thinking you've been doing have anything to do with the pregnancy testing kit I saw on top of Melissa's suitcase when you arrived?"

Ryan swallowed hard and could feel his face flush. He was still young enough to feel like a kid who had just been caught by an adult with his hand in the penny jar.

"Your face says it all, Ryan. Don't look so shocked; I was young once you know." She pulled the pan off the heat and guided him away from the stove. "Breakfast can wait."

Ryan sat at the table and looked down at his hands, picking at the cuticle on his thumb.

"So I take it from your less than happy face she has done the test and it's not the result you were hoping for?" Her voice rose as she questioned.

Ryan bit his lip and stopped working the skin around his thumb.

"No, we decided to wait until the trip was over to see if I've got her… if she is…" Why did he feel like he was sat in front of the dean at school and was just about to be given detention?

"Pregnant?" She finished his sentence for him. "I can see from your face that the prospect is not altogether a happy one." She rested her hand lightly on his arm and it felt good, that one gesture telling him that she didn't think he was as heartless as he himself felt he was being. And then it all came pouring out; all his fears and worries that he would not be a good father no matter what Missy thought - apples and trees – and the powerful urge to make something of his life and that meant college and qualifications and hard work, not diapers and sleepless nights. It felt good to open up to someone at last and it was a relief to talk to someone who didn't lecture him on how irresponsible he'd been.

She just listened.

It felt good. He sat back and looked at Mrs Roberts when he'd finished. She seemed to be thinking hard.

'Ryan, I can't tell you what to do. Only the two of you can decide that. What I will tell you is that although my daughter loved Danny more than anything I think a part of her resented the loss of her dreams that came with that responsibility. And when she left his father she found it hard to get her life back on track. I think it hit her just how many years the role of a parent lasts." She gave him a sad smile. "You'll both have to be prepared to be parents 24/7 for at least the next eighteen years, and even when your child has become an adult it doesn't stop there. You never stop caring. It's the biggest undertaking you'll ever have to make. So if you really feel like you're not ready then you have to tell her. It's not fair on her. And please, don't do what you think is right because you think you should. It'll only lead to heartache, trust me. Think about it long and hard, Ryan."

Ryan nodded.

"You know where I am if you want to talk more."

Mrs Roberts was throwing them a lunchtime farewell cookout; neighbors, members of her book club and all the knitting circle were invited. Ryan did some serious thinking as he helped set up, he did nothing but. Missy was in the kitchen cooking pies with Danny to keep him occupied and Ryan was thankful that it gave him the time he needed to process all the thoughts racing around in his head. After two hours of mowing grass and setting out chairs he'd made up his mind. He needed to speak to Missy, but with people already starting to arrive it would have to wait until later.

It was the usual affair, people milling around, catching up and eating too much potato salad. Ryan found himself in charge of the grill and had no escape whenever Becky's mom brought over people to introduce them. He felt awkward that they wanted to talk to him about Becky and how sad the situation was. It still felt strange to be talking about her in the past tense and Ryan felt himself floundering. He'd caught Missy's eye across the garden and she'd answered his silent plea. She had come over and rescued him. Missy could talk the hind leg off of a donkey and she took over, leaving Ryan free to flip burgers and withdraw from the awkwardness of the situation. He put his arm around Missy's waist and pulled her close and the look of relief she gave was not lost on him. He gave her what he hoped was an apologetic smile. It was the least he could do after shutting her out the past few days. He felt the ice melt between them and it felt good.

* * *

With everyone fed Ryan could at last step away from his chef-ing duties. He found a seat next to Missy and listened to Danny as he told the gathered group all about his part in a recent school play. Becky's mom looked on with a huge smile on her face even though she must have heard the tale many times before. As Danny's arms began to windmill as he told of scenery malfunction Ryan heard a sound that made his stomach flip. Missy heard it too and she turned her head in its direction, as did he. Ryan saw a young girl jiggling a baby against her chest to try and calm the rising cries that emanated from its small but powerful lungs. Ryan hadn't noticed the girl or baby before, she must have only just arrived and by the harassed look on her face she didn't really want to be here. Ryan turned back to Missy and leaned in as he spoke. 

"Let's get out of here."

She nodded and followed as he got up. Becky's mom gave him a look. Ryan thought she probably knew what was on both of their minds as they left the gathering, he'd seen her watch both of them as the baby had started to cry and Ryan caught her nodded approval as they left. Ryan led Missy inside and up the stairs, into her room. Missy shut the door behind her and stood in front of him looking uncertain. Ryan took a deep breath.

'I know we said we'd wait until we got home but I can't.' Ryan reached out and held her hand. 'I'm sorry. I've got to know.'

Ryan watched as Missy looked at the floor. Eventually she looked up into his eyes.

"If only you knew how many times I've sat on the end of my bed with that test in my hand ….I guess I'm ready to know now too."

Ryan let out the deep gulp of air in his lungs as Missy went to her suitcase and took out a test. She went into the bathroom and he sat down on the end of the bed. After what seemed like an hour Missy opened the door and joined him. She held the plastic wand in her hand and stared at it.

"How long?" Ryan asked.

"Three minutes more, then we'll know. One line I'm not…. two and I am."

They sat in silence. Ryan chose to stare at the wall whilst Missy stayed focused on the test. Ryan never figured that time could actually stand still but he was sure that's what happened. He tried not to look at his watch and stayed looking at the print of a field of poppies that hung on the wall opposite. He physically jumped when Missy spoke.

"One line."

One line? Ryan stared at Missy and tried to think what she'd said about the lines. Did it mean she was, he scanned her face and watched as a huge beam slowly appeared there. Oh shit…one line must mean she was pregnant.

"One line, Ryan…. I'm not pregnant!" She flung her arms around him. " I'm not pregnant! Thank God."

Not pregnant? His arms went around her shoulders automatically as his brain whirred. Not pregnant?

"God, I was so scared." She broke away from him and looked at the slim plastic wand again, then back at him. Her face fell.

"Ryan, I'm sorry…" She bit her lip. "I'm just not ready for a baby now…"

Ryan put his head in his hands.

"Ryan?"

Ryan lifted his head.

"You're not pregnant?"

"No. I thought you'd be pleased." Missy said, confused.

"You don't know how pleased." Ryan couldn't quite believe it. "You sure?"

"See?" She waved the stick in front of him. He took it and saw the single blue line. One for no…. two for yes. He smiled and hugged Missy, enthusiastically this time now his brain had caught up. He was not going to be a father…someone was looking out for him for a change. He couldn't quite believe that they had dodged the bullet. He squeezed Missy harder.

"But I thought you wanted it." He eventually spoke into her hair. Missy pulled away from him and looked at him like he was a lunatic.

"What?" she squawked.

"I thought you wanted to keep it. That's why I've been freaking out the past few days Missy. I'd convinced myself that you were pregnant and that you'd made up your mind to keep it. I had built up the courage to tell you that I didn't want that. I was scared shitless that I'd lose you over it but I just wasn't ready."

"I know that we talked about it like it was a fantasy, and it was fun. You, me the two point four children, a white picket fence and all but that was it…a fantasy. The reality scared the hell outta me Ryan. I thought you knew that?"

"But I saw you…" Ryan choked out.

"Saw me what?"

"You had a pillow up your top and you looked so … I don't know…so happy."

Missy burst out laughing.

"Okay; now I'm embarrassed. I was um…having a little fantasy. You were behind me stroking my stomach and telling me how much you liked me all fat and round. I don't think I need to tell you how it ended in my head!" Missy grinned. "I liked…no _loved _the idea of having your baby Ryan, but there is no way that I'm ready for that yet…no way. Where would we live? What would we live on? You'd have to give up college, I'd have to give up work eventually…no way are we ready for all that." Missy shook her head. "Is that why you've been so uptight and pissy…you thought I'd changed my mind without talking to you about it?"

Ryan scrunched up his face. "Yeah." he admitted.

Missy picked up one of the pillows from the bed and hit him hard.

"You're an idiot, Atwood, you know that. You think I'd do that to you?'

Ryan picked up a pillow of his own and struck back.

"I was under a little bit of pressure. Made me think things."

"Idiot…_you_ were under pressure? What about me?" she hit back, catching him hard on the side of the head.

"Hey!"

They were soon in the middle of a pillow war, thumping each other and yelling. Missy sat straddling Ryan with her own pillow raised when the door opened. Mrs Roberts stood with an amused look on her face. Missy lowered her weapon and hurriedly scrambled off Ryan.

"I thought I'd better check on you both, it sounds like you were killing each other from outside."

"Sorry." Ryan sat up and smoothed down his shirt.

"No, don't apologize. Nice to see you both more relaxed. I take it everything is alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is now." Ryan answered.

Mrs Roberts looked pleased and winked at Ryan. He smiled back.

"I'll leave you two alone. Be good." she added pointedly, and left the door ajar when she left.

Missy giggled. "She thinks we are going to have sex. Not such a bad idea."

"Missy, no! If we're not back downstairs in five minutes, she'll be back up here to check on us."

"So we've got five minutes?" Missy sassed and pushed Ryan back down on the bed.

"Only five minutes? You wound me, Melissa." He kissed her and pulled her down onto him and into a hug. "Seriously…I'm sorry about before. I guess I'm still not that good at facing things."

"Apology accepted. I'll find a way of letting you make it up to me."

Ryan laughed as she waggled her eyebrows at him suggestively.

"That is what got us into this mess in the first place!" Ryan shook his head.

"No, me vomiting all weekend and you not wanting to wear a condom got us in that situation. And believe me when I say that isn't ever going to happen again, buster…you got that?"

Ryan nodded.

"Trust me. I promise it won't happen again. At least I hope it doesn't…."

He paused and then laughed. "Do you think I should get a vasectomy just in case? You know what we're like and I'd hate for you to have to go through this again if I get carried away again. It's the only way to make sure it doesn't happen again," he said jokingly.

Missy picked up a pillow and whacked him with it.

"Ah, you old romantic. Nothing says I love you quite like a vasectomy, eh Ryan?"

* * *

They were back on the road for the journey back to California. They had said goodbye to a tearful Danny with the promise of a visit to Newport on the next school vacation. Missy watched as Ryan hugged Mrs Roberts, thanked her for her advice, and said she was welcome in Newport anytime she wanted a break. Missy added a hug of her own. It hadn't been the best vacation she'd ever had but things at least were back on track. She could breathe easy now, they both could. One thing for sure she would not be so cavalier again when it came to safe sex. This had been their wake up call and she was going to answer it. Ryan had slipped back into relaxed mode, she had hated the way he'd shut her out but had chosen not to make a big deal out of it even though she had wanted to shake him. In the time she'd been with Ryan she knew that confrontation did not work on him. 

She watched as he drove. She loved the way he concentrated on the road. She loved his profile, and she loved the way he drove one handed, the other hand resting loosely on his knee. Hell, she loved him. He never failed to give her butterflies in her stomach when she thought of him in _that_ way and she thought of him that way a lot, well she was only human and he was a fine specimen of manhood. He just oozed sex from every pore. She quietly unclipped her seatbelt and gave herself a secret smile. He'd had a rough few days; she figured he needed a little something after all the stress. She slid across the seat and ducked her head downwards.

"Missy!"

His free hand left his lap and gripped the wheel over her head.

"What?"she replied innocently, as she worked on the clasp of his jeans.

"God, not when I'm driving. Please."

She snapped the button open.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Ryan?"

"The last time you did something like this I almost totalled the car, if you remember," he breathed.

"But you had one hell of an orgasm if I remember correctly."

Missy pulled at his zipper. She noted that he wasn't batting her hand away. She also noted that his pants were starting to look a little tighter than they had a few seconds ago. Her hand grazed his groin as she pulled down his zip. Yup, he was definitely getting into this even though his brain was telling him otherwise. She peeled down the material at the side of his fly like she was exposing a banana and reached inside. She felt him harden further as she pulled him free from his boxer briefs, she would never tire of _that_ feeling either, she could feel the blood pumping beneath her hand. Just seeing him getting hard made her mouth water. His musky scent made her pussy muscles clench and she was tempted just to tell him to pull off the road so she could ride him hard, but she also liked it when she made him nervous. He was so adorable when he was all flustered and she could see by the flush that was creeping up his neck that he was getting twitchy.

She lowered her mouth and licked him from root to tip causing him to hiss through his teeth. His right knee began to tremble and his hands gripped the wheel harder.

Oh, she was going to enjoy this.

She flicked her tongue over his slit, tasting the salty slickness that had already started to leak from its tip. She licked and skimmed all around his swollen head causing him to hiss again. She raised her eyes so she could watch him; he stared straight ahead with such a look of panic on his face it was a joy to watch. She kept her eyes on him as she opened her mouth and plunged her head straight downwards. He flinched and moaned at the same time, he also momentarily shut his eyes, they flew open again quickly and he looked in the rear view mirror in alarm.

"Oh God, Missy…. don't do this to me. I'm going to end up killing us both."

She released his cock and held onto it, stroking up and down.

"But what a way to go, huh?" she said, before going to town again. This time she brought out the big guns and sucked him hard before taking him into her throat.

"Fuck." Ryan exclaimed.

His knee increased its trembling. Missy smiled around his dick and slowly moved her head, rolling her tongue up and down his shaft, using one hand to twist the skin as she went. Occasionally he would look down and meet her eyes, and then he'd have to drag his eyes upwards as he realized that he should really be concentrating on the road ahead. Missy loved the small guttural noises he was making in the back of his throat. The groans were sending direct messages to her clit and again she thought about getting him to pull over. Instead she shifted in her seat, snaked her hand down inside her pants and stroked herself, probing her fingers deep inside to try and quell the rising agitation she was feeling. She was so damn wet and she moaned as she hit her sweet spot, Ryan thrust his ass out of the seat and further into her mouth as the vibrations hit his member, so she moaned loader and was rewarded with another expletive from him.

Her head jerked as the car went over a pothole in the road causing her to graze her teeth sharply against him. Ryan gave a loud groan this time and she was just about to stop what she was doing and apologize when she felt a hand on her head.

"Faster." Ryan's strangled voice urged her, letting her know he didn't give a shit about her teeth.

She upped her pace at his request, pistoning her head rapidly, sucking her cheeks in, using her tongue to lick the underside of his cock as she went. His hand tightened in her hair, pulling her ponytail around his fist. He was shifting in his seat, his hips making slight thrusts and he was breathing heavily now. She watched as his eyes never left the road but his jaw was clamped shut and a muscle in his cheek was standing taut against his skin. She worked her own fingers faster inside herself. She moaned louder, partly because she was so turned on, but mainly because she knew what it was doing to Ryan. He tensed and his grip on her hair increased, he let out a small cry and she felt his warm, pungent liquid fill her mouth as he came. She swallowed as he let several aftershocks take his body; she sucked and licked him dry before she released his still semi-hard cock and sat up. Ryan was staring at the road but he had a big shit-eating smile on his face now, he was also sucking air into his lungs like it was going out of fashion.

Missy shifted herself back into her seat. She put her hand back down her pants, she was so close, she slid further down in her seat and continued to watch Ryan. She imagined what they would be doing when they reached the motel for the night, she'd push him up against the wall and kiss him hard, and she'd suck his tongue into his mouth whilst she frantically worked at pulling his pants down. She moaned as the fantasy took her. The noise shook Ryan out of his post-orgasm trance and he swung his eyes her way. Missy knew he was torn between watching what she was doing, watching the road and trying to tuck himself away one handed. She won. He abandoned his fumbling and kept all his energy for the duel purpose of watching the road and her hand in turn. She went back to her fantasy. Ryan was gripping her hips and fucking her doggy style, her hands were flat against the wall as he pounded her from behind.

That did it. The raw energy of the act tipped her over the edge.

She shuddered and gasped out loud. She slumped further in her seat and sighed contentedly, removing her hand. Missy shut her eyes and smiled. She jumped at the feel of Ryan's touch as he lifted her hand from where it lay on her lap. He smiled at her and brought her hand up to his face, licking each of her fingers. Damn him…for being so… hot, the burn was back in her stomach at the feel of his tongue. He wasn't going to know what hit him when they reached the hotel.

They reached the motel by the late afternoon. They had already checked in but were having some problem making it to their room. Ryan was trying to bring their cases in but Missy was making it difficult. She had him pinned up against the side of the car even though it was broad daylight, and was groping the front of his pants whilst obviously trying to find out what he'd had for breakfast- her tongue was that far down his throat - who was he to spoil her fun? He let her molest him, all thoughts of luggage leaving his mind, leaving only room in his brain for what her hand was doing.

Even though all thoughts were now centered on how he could best logistically get Missy onto the bed, in their room, without the need for her to remove her hand from its ministrations, he was aware that a car had pulled in next to them. As fried as his brain was getting - he did have the good grace to feel embarrassed at getting caught being felt up in such a public place. He looked over at the car praying that it wasn't stuffed full of a family with young kids. He didn't get the chance to see who it was though, as soon as the car parked it started to reverse out of its spot at a great speed. Ryan watched as it screeched up the road, rubber burning as it turned sharply into the traffic and roared up the road. Ryan shrugged and went back to the problem of how he was going to get Missy into their room before he just settled on opening the back door of the car and shoving her inside.

* * *

Julius unclenched his hands from the wheel and eased off the gas when the motel was far behind him. He couldn't believe it when he saw that little bastard again. Ryan…Ryan with the bulging muscles and the hot girl seemingly always attached to his face. There was no way he was going to get stuck in a room next to those nymphomaniac kids again. 

Did they _ever_ stop having sex?

Life was so unfair.

**Fin.**

Reviews pleeeeaaase...I feed of them. :)  



End file.
